"Vertical Garden"
The invention relates generally to garden structures and more specifically to an improved simplified vertical garden structure and method of producing same.
Garden structures for providing vertical gardens are generally well known in this art of which U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,213,174; 4,117,688; 4,100,699 and 3,961,444 are exemplar. The patents listed describe growing methods wherein suitable amounts of air and moisture are combined to promote optimum growth of the plants. This invention can be distinguished from the others in that those methods are expanded by combining the air, water and nutrients to feed the growth plants hydroponically.
Karpisek, U.S. Pat. Co. 4,380,136, issued on Apr. 13, 1983, describes a garden structure which comprises an assembly kit for a holder for growth supporting medium. It is distinguishable from the present application in that the purpose of Karpisek is to provide a holder for plants which does not provide a self contained growth material nor include a recycling irrigation system and a nutrient and water source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,027 (Harvey-1/1991) is of interest in disclosing a vertical garden structure suspended from the ceiling. This invention can be distinguished from the present Application in several particulars. (1) The present Application garden structure is self-contained and automated, while Harvey requires hand operation for fertilizing and irrigation. (2) The Harvey garden structure is built to be used in the home, while the present Application is constructed to harvest crops on a commercial basis. (3) The growth material, into which the plants are inserted, in the Harvey invention, consists of items such as styrofoam beads and polypropylene fabric, while the present Application employs a completely organic, soilless, biodegradable mulch-like material, which, together with the organic hemp bag, which functions as a natural fertilizer source as it disintegrates. (4) The garden structure of Harvey, built for hanging in the home, limits the growth in a supposed vertical manner, while the present Application encourages vertical growth which more effectively makes maximum use of minimum growing space. (5) The Harvey garden structure is constructed to be movable within a home, however, the present application garden structure is constructed to be portable from area to area.
The invention features an improved vertical structure, consisting of multiple growth containers containing a soilless organic growth medium, which provides a proper air, water and nutrients mixture for irrigation of the plants growth in a vertical attitude. The mixture combined with aeration fertilizes the plants and creates vigorous plant growth.